Three Days With You
by Min Zucker
Summary: Hanya tiga hari di afterlife. Jimin yang baru tiba, Yoongi yang baru ingat, juga apa yang terjadi di dunia ternyata saling bertautan. Janji yang pernah dibuat pun terjawab di tiga hari itu. YoonMin. seme!Yoongi x uke!Jimin. AU!Angel Beats.
**THREE DAYS WITH YOU**

 _story by crownacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** ]

AU!Angel Beat ; inspired by Yui's wish

Fanfic top!Yoongi pertamaku.  
Selamat menikmati!

 _Choyeonhaejin maeumsoge goyo jebal tteorijiji marajwo_

 _Tteoreojiji marajweo baseurajineun goyeob_

 _Nae nuneul majuchineu naeoreul wonhae_

 _Dashin nareul wonhaeneun neol wonhae yeah_

 _tteoreojiji mareo seureojiryeo mareo_

 _Never never fall meolli meolli gaji ma_

Jimin mengikuti dari mana asal suara seindah itu berasal, berharap segera menemukan orang yang bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan itu.

Entah kenapa, saat dirinya baru saja terbangun di tempat asing yang jelas bukan kasur tetapi tubuhnya tidak pegal sama sekali. Suara nyanyian menyambut dirinya dan langsung membuatnya penasaran siapa yang dapat bernyanyi seindah itu.

Saat dirinya menemukan sebuah tempat seperti lapangan tertutup dengan banyak cahaya dari arah sana, ia tersenyum lebar. Yakin sepenuhnya suara seindah itu berasal dari sana. Langkah kakinya yang tadi sedikit meraba agar tidak menjauhi sumber suara pun sekarang jadi lebih cepat untuk segera tiba di sana.

Ia mengintip dari balik pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Ada banyak orang-orang berseragam di dalam sana, dan di ujung ruangan bagian tengah terdapat panggung kecil berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan tengah menyanyi dengan suaranya yang menenangkan hati.

Bibirnya merekah lebar, menyadari dirinya sudah mendapati wajah pemilik suara sebelum lagu itu habis. Wajahnya benar-benar menarik dan itu sangat cocok itu suaranya yang indah.

"Kau anak baru?"

Suara berat seseorang dari arah sampingnya membuat Jimin reflek terlonjak, ia menatap bingung pada seseorang dengan rambut coklat agak terang yang menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Anak baru?" Ia membeo, memasang wajah bodoh yang lucu karena tidak paham dengan ucapan seorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya.

Sosok itu terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk, "kau baru di sini, 'kan? Siapa namamu?"

Jimin tergagap melihat wajah tenang orang di hadapannya, juga tatapan penuh dominasi yang tertuju padanya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Jimin… Park Jimin."

"Aku Min Yoongi, ketua organisasi siswa di sini," yang bernama Yoongi itu memberi senyum sederhana yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja membuat hari Jimin meleleh. Sosok itu lalu mengerling pada orang di atas panggung, "kau tertarik pada bocah itu?"

Mata Jimin berbinar riang saat menyadari arah yang Yoongi maksud, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Siapa namanya?"

"Jeon Jungkook. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan sempat berkenalan dengannya."

"A–apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena…,"

Tiba-tiba lagu berganti, berubah menjadi musik yang lebih sedih dan suasana yang lebih suram memenuhi ruangan. Jimin terkesima sesaat, suara yang tadi ia kagumi sekarang jadi terdengar lebih menyenangkan karena lebih sedikit suara musik. Benar-benar indah dan Jimin menyukai itu.

 _geu gin bami neol ttara heulleoman ganeun geot gata_

 _i sigani neol ttara heuryeojineun geot gata_

 _wae meoreojyeo ga wae dahji anheul mankeum gaseo.._

 _Tell me why meoreojyeo ga why_

 _ni nunen deo isang naega boiji anhni uh_

Jimin menikmati suara indah itu, begitu pula Yoongi. Mereka terdiam sesaat hingga reff pertama berakhir. Saat lagu makin lirih yang menunjukkan bahwa lagu berakhir, Yoongi menghela napas lirih dan memasang senyum sederhana.

 _sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah_

 _ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae_

Perlahan sosok Jungkook menghilang, meninggalkan gitar yang ia pegang tadi dan terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Suara terkesiap dari sebelahnya membuat sosok itu menoleh, ia melihat wajah terkejut yang dibuat dengan lucu oleh seseorang bernama Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Ini dunia afterlife, semua yang ada di sini mengejar kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa mereka capai di dunia hingga mereka mati. Kau sendiri, apa kebahagiaan yang belum kau dapatkan di dunia?"

Jimin menatap bingung pada sosok Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya, mengerutkan kening dengan wajah mencari tahu. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan menggeleng, "entahlah…."

Yoongi tertawa dan mengangguk paham, ia merangkul tubuh sosok di sampingnya dan membawanya pergi menuju sebuah ruangan. "Kau bisa mengingat-ingatnya nanti. Sekarang, kita ganti bajumu dahulu."

.

Jimin keluar menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan orang-orang di lapangan _indoor_ tempat ia melihat Jeon Jungkook tadi. Matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sejak tadi bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikan lewat mata sipitnya yang tajam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum untuk menyapa sosok itu namun hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kecil dan kekehan ringan.

"Kau sekarang terlihat manis," Yoongi menggumam kecil saat melihat penampilan Jimin yang berubah jadi terlihat lebih segar. Tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk kepala sosok di hadapannya lalu memasang senyum kecil seperti hanya tarikan tanpa niat berarti.

Yang mendapat pujian menghela napas, menatap tanpa minat pada orang yang mengatakan dirinya manis, "seharusnya kau sadar diri." Sejak pertama melihat Yoongi, Jimin memang memandang sosok itu sangatlah manis. Senyumnya yang penuh gula dengan mata lenyap hingga membuat bulan terbelah dan berubah menjadi dua bulan sabit di matanya yang sipit. Jimin mengakui bahwa sosok dengan kulit seputih salju ini sangatlah manis.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, membuat matanya sejenak bertransformasi menjadi bulan sabit yang indah lalu kembali menjadi satu garis tajam yang menarik. "Kau akan menyesal menyebutku manis," jawabnya lirih. Ia lalu melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan setelah mengial pada Jimin untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka tiba di ruangan kecil dengan beberapa orang di dalam sana, mereka semua menyambut Yoongi dengan senyuman lebar lalu mengerling pada sosok Jimin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Yoongi-ya?"

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi memperhatikan Jimin dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

Yoongi menarik sosok Jimin yang bersembunyi di baliknya untuk berada di sebelahnya, "Park Jimin," ia menepuk bahu Jimin lalu menatap satu persatu empat orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. "Dia lupa dengan masalahnya jadi mungkin perlu beberapa lama dulu di sini."

Yang tadi bertanya siapa Jimin pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku Kim Namjoon, wakil ketua organisasi yang ada di hadapanmu itu."

Seseorang lain berdiri di sebelah orang bernama Namjoon, "Aku Kim Taehyung! Lalu yang sedang banyak bergerak di sana namanya Jung Hoseok, sementara yang hanya diam di sofa sambil makan itu Kim Seokjin. Kita bisa menjadi teman baik begitu aku sudah puas dengan kebahagiaan di dunia sini!"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat keceriaan Taehyung, ia berbisik lirih pada Jimin. "Saat di dunia, dia siswa terbully. Dia mati pun karena dibully dengan kejam. Bersikaplah baik padanya agar dia segera pergi ke akhir."

Jimin mengangguk, ia lalu memberi senyum pada Taehyung. "Jadi, Taehyung, boleh aku tahu tentang dunia ini?"

" _Eoh_? Dunia ini?" Taehyung mengerjap pelan, memasang wajah _blank_ yang lucu lalu terkekeh kecil. "Yoongi lebih tahu tentang dunia ini, kau bisa bertanya padanya."

"Ah… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook tadi menghilang…?"

"Karena impiannya sudah tercapai."

"Impian?"

Yoongi mengangguk, menatap Jimin yang kini memasang wajah ingin tahu bercampur bingung dengan cara lucu. "Saat di dunia dia ingin menjadi pemusik… tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan yang disebabkan kedua orang tuanya ia harus lumpuh dan melepaskan mimpinya menjadi pemusik."

"A–ah," Jimin yang tadi terlihat begitu penasaran tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya, merasa pusing mendadak saat Yoongi menceritakan tentang Jungkook. Napasnya menipis, tubuhnya jadi terasa berat dan ia jatuh terduduk hingga membuat Taehyung serta Yoongi yang melihatnya panik. "Kepalaku… ukh!"

"Sofa! Menyingkir dari sofa!" Taehyung menunjuk Seokjin untuk menjauh dan lalu membantu Jimin berjalan dengan tertatih menuju sofa dibantu dengan Yoongi.

Mereka mendudukkan Jimin yang terlihat hampir kolaps, membukakan kancing atas yang mungkin mencekik pernapasannya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng, matanya terpejam erat karena kepalanya yang mendapat serangan sakit tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa tidak sanggup menahannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan satu jarinya meremas rambutnya karena rasa sakit. Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, Jimin tidak lagi mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarnya dan hanya mampu jatuh terkulai pada sofa.

.

Saat Jimin terbangun, ia menemukan wajah khawatir Yoongi dan empat orang lain mengelilingi dirinya yang terbaring. Matanya mengerjap, menatap Yoongi, "aku ingat… tentang aku di dunia."

"Ah… ingatanmu datang cepat sekali," Yoongi tersenyum. "Coba katakan padaku apa yang belum bisa kau capai di dunia dulu."

"Homerun."

"Homerun?"

Jimin mengangguk, matanya terbuka lebar penuh binar senang. "Saat aku kecil, aku sungguhan lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa bergerak… dan kedua orang tuaku harus terus merawatku hingga aku sedewasa ini. Aku hanya bisa menonton televisi dan permainan baseball selalu menarik perhatianku. Aku ingin bisa bergerak dan bisa melakukan homerun."

"Ah," sosok bernama Hoseok bersuara, ia mengangguk-angguk seolah paham masalah yang dialami Jimin. "Aku bisa baseball, nanti kita berlatih membuat homerun, ya!"

"Uhm!" Anggukan yang Jimin buat sekarang jadi lebih mantap dengan senyuman lebar.

Hoseok menepati janjinya untuk mengajari Jimin. Tepat setelah Jimin merasa lebih baik, Hoseok langsung menarik sosok itu menuju lapangan terbuka di lantai bawah dan mengulurkan perlengkapan yang perlu digunakan saat bermain baseball.

Jimin menerima itu dengan senang hati lalu mengenakannya.

Wajah Jimin yang berbinar nyaris mengalahkan sinar matahari yang lumayan terik dari arah atas membuat Yoongi yang ada di bangku penonton merasa silau. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat bagaimana sosok Jimin yang nampak senang dengan dirinya sekarang dan lalu berseru memberi semangat untuk dua orang di tengah lapangan.

Hoseok mengangguk mantap sementara Jimin terlihat malu-malu dengan tongkat baseball yang ia pegang. Ia bisa melihat Hoseok yang kemudian menghampiri Jimin membenarkan caranya memegang tongkat dan menepuk kepala sosok itu gemas setelah wajah paham yang ia berikan nampak begitu manis. Yoongi, entah kenapa ikut terkekeh mendapati wajah yang tadi Jimin buat untuk Hoseok, diam-diam berharap sosok itu juga sempat melakukan semacam tadi padanya sebelum lenyap setelah puas dengan kehidupannya.

Saat suara desahan jengkel dan seruan semangat yang Hoseok lakukan beberapa kali, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin sudah banyak kali untuk memukul dengan tepat bolanya. Ia terkekeh kecil mendapati wajah kepayahan yang Jimin buat juga senyum penuh semangat yang Hoseok lakukan untuk menunjukkan dirinya tidak merasa kecewa karena lemparannya tidak mendapat balasan bagus.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memukul bolanya!" Jimin memekik, melempar putus asa tongkat di tangannya lalu jatuh terduduk karena merasa begitu jengkel. Keringatnya sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya juga tubuhnya. Rambutnya sudah lepek hanya karena keringat.

Hoseok yang tadi bersiap melempar bola pun melangkah menghampiri Jimin, berjongkok di hadapan sosok itu yang terlihat sudah tidak memiliki harapan. "Jungkook juga perlu belajar sebulan lebih pada Yoongi untuk dapat membuat lagu," ia memberi senyum menyemangati. "Tidak masalah jika tidak langsung bisa hari ini."

Jari telunjuk Jimin menunjuk matahari yang sudah siap bersembunyi, wajahnya yang penuh peluh itu terlihat sedikit gelap karena sinar yang tadi memancarinya kini meredup. "Sudah hampir malam… besok lagi saja."

Hoseok mengangguk, ia lalu menatap ke arah Yoongi. "Ayo kembali!"

Yoongi yang diajak pergi pun berdiri menghampiri dua orang di tengah lapangan, "ayo, kita bersihkan tubuh bau kalian!"

Selama semalaman setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mendapat makan, ia berada di kamar yang sama dengan Yoongi yang katanya dulu ditempati Jungkook. Matanya terus terbuka meski lampu sudah mati bahkan suara ribut di luar tidak lagi terdengar. Yoongi sudah terlelap, suara dengkuran lembutnya terdengar sejak beberapa jam lalu. Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam, cahaya hijau dari jam digital membuat Jimin tahu pukul berapa tepatnya sekarang. Ia menghela napas, pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Bukan berarti ia egois, ia hanya merasa otaknya terus mengajaknya mengingat hal yang tidak perlu diingat. Di kepalanya, memori tentang dirinya di masa lalu terus berkeliaran. Hatinya mencelos beberapa kali tiap teringat pada seorang wanita yang membantunya duduk untuk minum dan makan. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman, lagi pula yang ada di dunianya hanya kedua orang tua dan keluarga yang sesekali berkunjung.

Orang bilang dirinya manis dan terlihat begitu menarik, tapi setelah itu saat keluar dari sana mereka akan menyayangkan kondisinya yang cacat dan membuat dirinya tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan dunia yang kejam. Dirinya terlalu lemah dan memang seharusnya terus di dalam sangkar daripada diterjang pemangsa.

Jimin pikir tidak mungkin ada pemangsa yang mau menyakitinya, tapi saat orang tuanya dengan senyum cerah membawanya keluar untuk berkeliling, Jimin tahu apa makna pemangsa yang orang lain maksud.

Suara makian, tawa, ejekan, hal-hal yang berisi cemoohan untuknya benar-benar menyakitkan. Jimin tidak tahu kalau rasanya sesakit itu, juga tidak tahu ternyata pemangsa dunia tidak sesederhana pemangsa di televisi yang ia tonton.

Jimin menoleh, menatap ke arah Yoongi yang terlelap. Terlihat seperti seorang malaikat karena kulitnya yang putih tertimpa cahaya remang dari lampu yang ada di luar. Ia tersenyum. Yoongi adalah orang asing pertama yang mengajaknya mengobrol, juga orang yang mau menuntunnya. Ia membayangkan bisa memiliki sosok itu di hidupnya dulu, berpikir bagaimana bahagia dirinya dulu jika memiliki orang seperti Yoongi. Hanya saja, saat ia menyadari Yoongi mengenal ia hanya saat dirinya sudah bisa berjalan, senyumnya kemudian lenyap.

Mana mungkin Yoongi berminat berteman dengannya yang lumpuh dulu? Dirinya terlalu menyedihkan untuk dijadikan teman. Alih-alih ditatap tulus, tentu saja orang-orang itu akan memberi tatapan penuh simpati atau bahkan kasihan padanya.

Suara helaan napas berat dari sosok yang ia pandangi membuat dirinya terkesiap. Saat Yoongi yang tadi terpejam mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan membuka mata secara tiba-tiba, Jimin hampir saja terlonjak dan menggelinding jatuh dari kasur.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Suara bisikan lirih dari Yoongi membuat Jimin yang tadi dalam mode terkejut menghela napas pelan. Jimin mengangguk malas dan memasang cengiran kecil. "Yoongi, kenapa kau di sini?"

Yoongi yang ditanya terkesiap sebentar, menatap bingung pada Jimin lalu memasang wajah berpikir. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi ingin tahu yang Jimin buat. "Aku lupa… aku bahkan tidak tahu apa Min Yoongi memang namaku atau bukan. Jika baju yang kukenakan saat pertama ke sini tidak ada tulisan nama Min Yoongi, mungkin namaku bukan Min Yoongi sekarang."

Kening Jimin mengerut, matanya kembali menatap penuh tanya pada Yoongi yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangan menuju langit-langit kamar.

"Benarkah?" Ia bertanya sangsi, berpikir mungkin saja Yoongi hanya menggodanya.

Yang mendapat pertanyaan tidak percaya pun terkekeh, ia mengangguk kecil dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Itu sebabnya aku menjadi senior di sini. Bukan karena aku pintar, tapi karena aku sudah sangat lama berada di sini."

Mendadak, hati Jimin mencelos. Hatinya sakit membayangkan hidup lama di dunia ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraba. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana, tapi ia yakin melupakan sesuatu itu benar-benar menyiksa. Jimin tidak tahu apa Yoongi senang tidak mengingat masa hidupnya atau justru merasa tidak adil karena tidak segera mendapat ingatannya, tapi jika ia dalam posisi Yoongi, dirinya tentu saja akan mengeluh. Yoongi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi orang yang sangat mengagumkan di mata Jimin.

Suara helaan napas kembali memenuhi ruangan. "Aku baik-baik saja jika kau mendadak merasa khawatir."

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih sulit? Mengingat masa lalu menyakitkan atau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?"

"Semuanya sulit, menyiksa. Kau kesulitan tidur karena ingatanmu dan aku kepayahan karena tidak tahu dari mana aku perlu menyusun ingatanku."

Jimin terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Yoongi, ia mengangguk setuju menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tidak dapat tidur karena ingatannya sendiri. Matanya terus menatapi Yoongi yang mereka sekarang sudah saling mengunci pandang.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur ya?" Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang terlihat masih kuat membuka mata padahal dirinya sudah hampir terlelap jika saja tidak ingat Jimin masih menatapinya.

Yang ditanya meringis, mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa tidur lebih dahulu."

Ia beranjak dari kasur, menghampiri Jimin di kasur sebrang lalu membaringkan tubuh tepat di sebelahnya. Tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Jimin lalu mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kita tidur bersama," ujarnya sambil mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan pada kening sosok dalam pelukan.

Jimin sedikit terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba pada keningnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan yang Yoongi berikan. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada lekukan leher Yoongi dan kemudian ia memejamkan mata karena rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya sebelum akhirnya mulai terlelap.

.

Siang-siang Jimin sudah meloncat-loncat riang di lapangan terbuka bersama Hoseok yang sudah siap melakukan lagi latihan membuat homerun. Hoseok tersenyum melihat semangat Jimin dan berpesan pada sosok itu untuk membuat pukulannya sehebat semangatnya sekarang.

"Yoongi!" Ia melambai terlampau heboh pada sosok di bangku dengan tempat teduh yang memperhatikan mereka.

Yang dipanggil membalas lambaiannya pelan, tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk padanya. "Semangat," ujarnya agak ogah-ogahan karena tidak terlihat nada menyemangati di sana.

Setelah banyak kali mendengar suara seruan jengkel dan ucapan menyerah, tiba-tiba saja suara pukulan bola dengan keras membuat Yoongi yang hampir memejamkan mata pun langsung menatap nyalang ke arah tempat Hoseok serta Jimin berada. "Jimin, kau berhasil?" Ia bertanya saat menyadari teriakan heboh dan tepuk tangan menyelamati terdengar ribut dari arah tengah lapangan.

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, "aku berhasil memukulnya!"

"Belum homerun, tapi itu oke!" Hoseok mengacungkan ibu jarinya memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa Jimin sudah melakukan kerja bagus.

Yoongi pun mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "kerja bagus!" Teriaknya dengan senyum lebar menyusul kalimatnya.

Yoongi jadi lebih bersemangat memperhatikan permainan mereka karena Jimin yang makin bagus memukul membuat senyum lebar dan pekikan senang menggantikan wajah lesu dan putus asa seperti hari kemarin. Entah kenap _mood_ -nya jadi begitu baik melihat wajah bahagia yang Jimin buat.

Saat langit mulai sore, Jimin dengan kemampuannya yang membaik tetap belum bisa meraih homerun. Pukulannya sebatas menanggapi bola dan membuatnya melambung tidak terlalu jauh menuju sisi lain bukannya melewati dirinya. Hanya saja, meski tidak juga mendapat homerun yang ia inginkan, Jimin hari ini terlihat lebih bahagia.

Ia berlari menghampiri Yoongi sambil membawa tongkat baseballnya, menarik lengan kurus Yoongi dengan tangan bebas untuk segera pergi makan malam. "Hari ini aku sudah melakukan hal hebat!" Ujarnya ceria, memasang senyum lebar hingga Yoongi takut bibir itu akan robek karena ditarik terlalu kuat dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri.

Yoongi mengangguk, "benar-benar hebat."

"Apa setelah aku melakukan homerun aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi?"

"Ah," yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu mengerjap bingung, menatap sedikit canggung karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. "Tergantung… apa kau sudah tidak memiliki harapan lain?"

Bibir Jimin menipis sebentar sambil memasang wajah berpikir, "ada… yang masih aku inginkan selain homerun."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Beberapa hal," ia mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi Yoongi cepat lalu berlalu menuju ruang makan dengan tawa lucu. "Dan kau harus mengabulkannya, Yoongi!" Pekiknya agak keras sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yoongi yang tertawa-tawa gemas.

Menu makan malam hari ini adalah daging. Alam bawah sadar Yoongi memberi tahu pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia di masa hidupnya sangat menyukai daging sehingga saat menemukan menu yang terhidang sekarang matanya berbinar bahagia. Perutnya yang awalnya tidak terlalu lapar pun mulai bergejolak menginginkan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yoongi sangat menyukai daging," Taehyung berbisik pada Jimin yang sejak tadi nampak heran melihat bagaimana lahapnya Yoongi makan, teringat pada dirinya dulu pertama melihat sang ketua organisasi nampak menikmati makanan yang tersedia dan ternyata itu daging. "Hati-hati dia bisa mencuri jatahmu jika ia masih belum puas."

"Begitu?" Mata Jimin membulat sambil tetap memperhatikan cara Yoongi makan, dalam hati terkekeh karena sosok itu jadi sangat menyenangkan dilihat daripada seram seperti biasanya. Ia menyumpit dagingnya—kemarin ia sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa menyumpit padahal di dunianya dulu ia bahkan tidak bisa memegang sendok dengan baik, setelah itu ia meletakkan miliknya yang masih utuh di atas nasi Yoongi yang sudah dimakan sebagian.

Yoongi mendongak dengan wajah bahagia yang lucu karena mulutnya yang masih penuh, senyumnya tertahan karena tidak mungkin memamerkan gigi ketika mulut berisi banyak makanan. Matanya hanya melenyap karena senyuman lebarnya, ia mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih yang dijawab dengan tawa oleh Jimin.

"Kau menyerahkan jatahmu?" Taehyung mendelik tidak percaya. "Padahal daging buatan bibi Yoon sangat enak, seharusnya kau menyesal tidak memakannya."

"Aku akan lebih menyesal tidak bisa melihat banyak senyuman Yoongi di sini."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Yoongi ya?"

Beberapa orang yang mendengar pekikan Taehyung menoleh, begitu pula Yoongi yang tadi sibuk mengunyah kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang mendadak berubah jadi pusat perhatian oleh enam orang yang duduk di balik meja yang sama.

Jimin tergagap mendapati ekspresi bertanya orang-orang di sekelilingnya, wajahnya sudah memerah karena kini Yoongi terlihat begitu mengintimidasi dengan mata tipisnya seolah siap menyayat tubuhnya hingga kehabisan darah karena sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok itu.

"Bu–bukan begitu," ia terlihat begitu panik mencari jawaban yang pas. Matanya berkeliaran mencoba mencari ide untuk jawaban apa yang pantas lalu meringis kecil meminta maaf pada diri sendiri yang sudah membuat jawaban konyol. "Hanya saja Yoongi sangat dingin, aku pikir aku ingin melihat senyumnya sebagai kenangan di dunia ini."

"Oh," Yoongi mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia kembali memakan sedikit daging yang sudah ia buat kecil-kecil potongannya dengan sedikit paksaan menggunakan sendok. "Kalau kau terlahir lagi, kau tidak akan mengingat kejadian di sini. Lebih baik tidak perlu mengharapkan hal semacam itu."

Di detik itu juga, entah kenapa Jimin sakit hati.

Hatinya seperti dihancurkan begitu saja, entah karena jawaban tanpa minat yang Yoongi buat atau kenyataan bahwa hal indah yang ia lewati di tempat ini akan lenyap begitu saja seperti genangan air di musim panas. Selera makannya lenyap begitu saja karena menyadari dirinya lebih baik langsung lenyap saja daripada menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan di dunia sebelumnya.

.

Esoknya, Jimin terbangun dan mendapati wajah Yoongi menyambut pagi harinya dengan senyum lebar mengalahkan sinar hangat matahari. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Yoongi membiarkan giginya terlihat lalu membebaskan ototnya yang masih sedikit kaku karena tidur membentuk lekukan senyum.

"Morning, Chim," Yoongi menyapa, menepuk pelan pipi bulat Jimin lalu beranjak untuk berdiri. "Kau tidur sangat lelap semalam, tidak seperti kemarin. Padahal aku berharap aku bisa memelukmu yang kesulitan tidur lagi."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yoongi, ia kemudian mendudukkan diri dan menyadari pakaiannya masih seragam sejak kemarin makan. Yoongi sudah dalam baju santai dan ia mendesah kesal menyadari seharusnya dirinya juga berganti sebelum tidur.

"Hari ini tidak perlu seragam sekolah," Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin yang berantakan dan membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih rapi. "Dan kau bisa berlatih bersama Hoseok sejak pagi untuk homerun."

"A–ah," mendengar ucapan Yoongi, ia mengangguk paham. Ia berdiri di sebelah Yoongi lalu mendorong tubuh itu untuk ke luar. "Biar aku ganti kalau begitu!"

Jimin selesai berganti setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan nyanyian yang ia buat. Keluar dengan pakaian lebih baik dan wajah lebih segar setelah mencucinya juga menyikat gigi.

"Ayo, latihan!" Ia berseru semangat.

Yoongi menanggapinya dengan tenang dan membiarkan lengannya ditarik oleh sosok Jimin menuju lapangan _outdoor_ untuk bermain baseball.

"Oh, iya, Yoongi," Jimin memanggil dengan nada yang lucu, tangannya bermain pada jemari kurus yang bertautan dengan jarinya seperti rangaian anggur. Matanya yang berbinar menatap sebentar ke arah Yoongi. "Aku akan pergi hari ini."

Kening Yoongi bertaut, menatap bingung pada sosok Jimin yang menyatakan sesuatu hal aneh menurut kerja otaknya. "Pergi?"

Jimin mengangguk, "jika hari ini aku tidak bisa membuat homerun, maka aku akan meminta satu hal lain yang sangat aku inginkan."

"Begitu?"

Jimin berharap kilatan mata kecewa yang muncul beberapa sekon pada mata tipis Yoongi bukan sekedar bayangannya, bibirnya pun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Yoongi yang berubah jadi sedikit keruh. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa bahagia merasa Yoongi nampak sedih dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Tapi Jimin mengangguk, wajahnya tidak membuat ekspresi merasa bersalah dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya. "Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Yoongi sempat terdiam, tapi kemudian mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. "Tentu," lirihnya.

.

Yoongi tidak mau berharap banyak, ia pikir dirinya ingin hari ini berlalu dengan lama. Berharap matahari di atas sana tidak segera menjingga agar dirinya bisa melihat wajah bahagia Jimin tiap pukulannya hampir berhasil membuat homerun. Ia berharap, Jimin masih berdiri di sana lama dengan sesekali menoleh ke arahnya menyombongkan diri. Ia berharap masih bisa terus melihat Jimin dari sisi sana karena ia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang seperti Jimin.

"Yoongi!" Hoseok berteriak keras, membuat dirinya yang tadi melamun sadar dan tiba-tiba mendapat serangan bola pada bahu kanannya hingga ia nyaris tumbang.

Suara larian juga wajah khawatir Jimin membuat Yoongi yang sebenarnya merasa sakit jadi sedikit lega. Tangannya memegang bahunya yang mungkin mendapat serangan terlalu keras dari bola yang dipukul Jimin lalu memasang senyuman tipis.

"Aku baik," ujarnya pelan saat melihat ekspresi khawatir Jimin juga Hoseok yang sudah sibuk menyingkap lengan kaos pendeknya.

Ia tahu mungkin akan ada memar, tapi ia sungguhan tidak apa-apa.

Hoseok mendengus dan menghela napas, "Jimin sebelumnya tidak ceroboh, apa lemparanku buruk?"

"Tidak, Hoseok!" Jimin menggeleng, menolak pernyataan Hoseok dan menatap meyakinkan pada sosok itu agar tidak memasang ekspresi sedih. "Tadi tanganku tergelincir karena terlalu basah."

"Sungguh?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Hoseok tertawa mendengar jawaban Jimin, ia mendongak dan mendapati langit mulai gelap. Sekarang sudah hampir malam.

"Sudah malam," Jimin berbisik lirih, melirik sosok Yoongi yang sepertinya juga menyadari matahari hampir berselimut malam beberapa menit kedepan. "Kita perlu masuk, 'kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk sementara Yoongi menghela napas.

"Ayo masuk," Yoongi melangkah lebih dulu sambil merapikan baju yang tadi disingkap Hoseok untuk memeriksa lengannya.

Suasana makan malam hari ini terasa sedikit canggung. Yoongi nampak tak bersemangat dengan makanannya sementara Jimin yang ada disebelahnya hanya memainkan makanan. Semua menyadarinya, tapi mencoba menahan diri agar tidak bertanya.

Hoseok sendiri setengah mati penasaran apa yang terjadi karena seharian ini mereka bertiga bersama. Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, lagi pula hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi nampak baik-baik saja tanpa ada saling benci atau beda pendapat yang berbahaya. Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka saling diam begini?

"Uh—," Jimin dan Yoongi bersuara bersamaan, menatap satu sama lain lalu kembali menunduk menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Jimin merona sementara Yoongi merutuk.

"Jimin…," Yoongi memanggil lebih dulu, memberanikan diri.

"Um?" Jimin menjawab dengan wajah bertanya, menatap ke arah Yoongi yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Bicara dulu," senyuman tipis yang tiba-tiba membuat empat orang lain sedikit merinding karena jarang-jarang Yoongi membuat senyuman seperti itu. Terakhir mereka ingat itu terjadi pada salju pertama yang jatuh di musim dingin.

"Keinginanku…," ia menggantung kalimatnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di meja pun menatap penuh ingin tahu pada kelanjutan kalimat Jimin. Jimin sendiri tidak berpikir perlu menundanya terlalu lama dan ia pun tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin menikah."

Taehyung tersedak, Hoseok memekik, Seokjin nyaris menyemburkan air yang ia minum, sementara Namjoon hanya menatap tidak percaya.

Yoongi sendiri melembutkan ekspresinya dan memasang senyum terbaik. "Begitu…," ia lalu menarik pelan dagu Jimin untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menikahimu, Park Jimin," ia bersuara di depan wajah Jimin nyaris menyentuh bibir.

"Tapi aku cacat, aku tidak bisa merawat diriku sendiri, apalagi dirimu."

"Aku tidak keberatan merawat dirimu dan diriku sendiri."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa merawat ibuku saat ibuku sakit."

"Aku akan merawat ibumu untukmu."

Mata Jimin tiba-tiba terasa panas, air mata tergenang di sudut matanya. "Aku takut… karena aku cacat orang yang menikahiku akan muak dan pergi dari sisiku."

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi."

"A–aku…."

"Aku akan menikahimu setulus hati," satu kecupan mendarat pada kening Jimin. "Aku akan memukul mereka semua yang menertawakanmu dan memelukmu untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat berharga," satu kecupan lain mendarat ujung hidungnya. "Aku akan memberi tahu semua temanku bahwa orang yang aku nikahi adalah orang paling sempurna di dunia," satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir Jimin. "Jadi, Park Jimin, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Air mata Jimin tidak dabat terbendung, wajahnya basah oleh rasa bahagia bercampur haru. Hatinya terenyuh hanya karena kalimat yang Yoongi ucapkan. "Kau… tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin," kecupan lagi pada bibir Jimin. "Kau bisa bunuh aku kalau aku berbohong."

Air mata bahagia memenuhi wajah Jimin, juga bunga-bunga senang hampir meledak pada dadanya. Ia mengangguk, memberi senyum terbaik dengan air mata dan mengangguk. "Aku mau menikah denganmu," ujarnya lugas dengan wajah bahagia. "Aku mau, Yoongi. Aku mau."

Dan mereka berciuman, menautkan bibir masing-masing dengan gigitan dan raupan penuh cinta. Menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dan cinta mereka lewat ciuman yang mereka bagi.

Lalu, perlahan, tubuh mereka berdua menghilang. Meninggalkan empat orang yang ada di tempat itu senyuman lega dan helaan napas, turut berbahagia pada apa yang terjadi.

 **Fin.**

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja melihatnya, sebuah ingatan yang entah kenapa menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya. Kepalanya tidak terasa pusing, hanya merasa terkejut tiba-tiba menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di masa lalu. Ia menatap empat temannya yang masih di meja, memberi wajah serius agar mereka mau menanggapi dengan normal.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Dalam ingatannya, Yoongi melihat banyak sekali orang. Mengerumuni seorang pemuda yang tegeletak tak berdaya di jalan, matanya terbelalak lebar dan terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan kursi roda di sisinya yang tidak terlalu jauh tengah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hatinya mencelos dan bibirnya membeku. Ia tidak sanggup memanggil nama orang itu dan merasa tidak seharusnya dirinya seperti ini. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, juga rasa sakit melihat seseorang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu tergeletak dengan banyak darah.

"Jimin…," ia memanggil sosok itu. "Maafkan aku."

Lalu dirinya berpindah pada sebuah tempat yang serasa tak asing, sebuah pohon tinggi dengan ukiran yang agak berantakan pada batangnya. Ukiran tidak berguna yang dibuat dengan iseng olehnya dulu.

Min Yoongi  
Park Jimin

Dua nama dalam sebuah lingkaran, terpahat pada sebuah pohon besar di belakang kompleks.

Dari situ, Yoongi ingat. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya dan Jimin berada pada masa lalu yang sama, namun sesuatu terjadi membuat mereka berpisah dan Jimin tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Mereka terpisah meski sudah pernah membuat janji untuk menikah di suatu hari nanti, menjadi sepasang dan menjaga satu sama lain.

 _Ia dan Jimin memiliki keinginan yang belum tercapai dan itu sama._

 **End.**

Salam! Selamat datang di diksi seme!Yoongi pertamaku. maaf untuk cerita yang buruk, aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi biar cerita yang aku buat membaik.

Ini fiksi gila yang aku buat dengan banyak kali revisi. Udah dibaca ulang dari atas, ada tambahan lagi. Baca ulang, ada yg dihilangkan. Baca lagi, tambah lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai bosan. Akhirnya malah mungkin ada banyak typo dan kalimat rancu karena akhirnya aku menyerah edit.

Maafkan untuk cerita yang buruk dan payah, maaf untuk cerita yang sangat rancu. Maafkan semuanya. Maaf.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti.


End file.
